Rise and fall
by Ghost Nova
Summary: Kiba has found a pack but one she wolf is not like the others. When the go on a quest to stop lord darsia from poisoning the land he finds out how different she really is. Light kibaXocc My first story so I suck at reviews
1. Chapter 1

Rise and fall

Kiba has found a pack but one she wolf is not like the others. When the go on a quest to stop lord darsia from poisoning the land he finds out how different she really is.  
Light kibaXocc

Emas-human, gold hair pulled into a low ponytail, light blue eyes, golden one shoulder dress with high heels to match, silver necklace with a amythest dragon on it.  
Wolf, golden fur, syrup eyes, same silver necklace.

Prelude

The day she came to the pack was burned in our memory forever. We found her half dead by the river with claw marks down her golden pelt. Her sent was strange, like sunlight and the forest mixed together and her eyes were the colour of syrup. Her name was Emas (gold). When we asked her were she came from she said she couldn't remember, but I knew she was lying. I never asked and she never told. But I knew one thing for certain, she's not wolf, or human.

Cr 1

(Emas)

Fire, endless fire, tearing at my limbs burning me. "Conceived by the flame, give her might" a voice spoke. Then came the wind, tossing me like I was a beach ball ripping me apart. "Born by the wind, give her swiftness."  
I tried to scream but no sound came out. I was drowning, water filled my lungs. When would my torment end?  
"Baptised by the water, give her vitality"  
And then it stopped, I was floating. High above the ground. "Cast down to the earth, give her strength."

Suddenly I was falling, but I was not afraid. "Wind catch me" I called  
I felt myself slow and then stop, about 15 metres above the ground. "Lower me" I closed my eyes until my feet touched the ground


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry about the short chapter before but I hope you like it**

**-ghost nova**

* * *

(Emas)

I was drawn, to I don't know where but I must get there. I traveled for days not needing to sleep or drink, but I basked in moonlight. I was so close I could feel it. But one night I was attacked, by wolves. I knew that i was an easy target, for it was one against six. I felt my energy rising, I screamed, flames radiated out around me. I don't think anyone was as surprised as me, but I had more important things to worry about. I was dying. I knew I only had a minute left. I was slowly fading, but something was stoping me. My necklace, it was heating up, I was on fire. I writhed in pain and eventually passed out.

(Emas)

"Haha little orphan had a nightmare" Kiba said sarcastically "do you want mommy to come and give you a cuddle? Oh right you don't have one" It had been years since I had that nightmare, why did I have it now? "Kiba just leave me alone" I said softly "why? So you can cry in peace?" Kiba laughed " not likely." That was it, I stormed out of the den and ran into the woods.

(Kiba)

I laughed as she ran off into the woods and high fived my best friend Hige "man that was funny" Hige said "it's a pity she's the Omega (lowest) cause she's really pretty" "yeah right, I wouldn't be caught dead with her" I laughed "hey Kiba" Hige said "do you wanna sneak up on her and see what she's doing?" "Dude what do you think?" I replied

(Emas)

I ran to my little secret meadow and breathed the sent of flowers I closed my eyes and sang

One breath in this moment  
We'll stay 'till we're chosen, and throught it all  
With our eyes wide open  
We'll fight 'til we're broken  
We rise and fall  
With our eyes wide open  
With our eyes wide open  
we rise and fall  
With our eyes wide open  
With our eyes wide open  
we rise and fall

(Kiba)

We followed her sent from camp until we came to a meadow filled with flowers. And in the middle sat Emas in human form eyes closed and singing, her voice was so sweet, I felt like I was a pup again. Suddenly I was imprisoned in vines Emas whirled around to look at up "what are you doing here" she spat

* * *

**And cliff hanger, please don't hurt me! Plz review what you think of my story and what I can do to improve it **

**p.s the song is called Rise and fall by Krewella**


End file.
